


...and the Cup of Truth

by burglebezzlement



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: An Artifact Did It, Fix-It, Gen, Treat, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: Ezekiel’s cup of truth spilleth over. Cassandra and Stone find something to fix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box!

Ezekiel puts down the artifact and leans back in his chair. “I don’t think I could do what Flynn tried to do.”

They’re all sitting at the work table, cataloguing the artifacts coming back from DOSA. There’s a _lot_ of artifacts, and instead of doing his fair share, Flynn’s been roaming around, patting the artifacts that remain like he knows every one of them personally, and devising an ridiculous new cataloguing system that he’s given the junior librarians to put into practice.

Cassandra looks up from the necklace of night-black stones she’s studying. “What do you mean?”

“The whole self-sacrifice thing,” Ezekiel says. “I’d figure out a way around it.” 

Cassandra looks over at Stone. “That’s good,” she says cautiously. “We didn’t want Flynn to sacrifice himself either.”

“I mean, I might have to,” Ezekiel says. “I’d sacrifice myself for you guys. If I had to. But I wouldn’t want to.”

He puts the rough pottery cup he’s been studying off to the side and pulls another artifact towards himself. 

“I lied about all that Australian slang I taught you,” Ezekiel says. “Nobody in Australia would say ‘snorkle your ute before you drive’ and there’s no such thing as not having two wallabies to rub together.” 

“You little — ” Stone takes a deep breath. “You let me talk to that hot girl from the Australian embassy like that!”

Ezekiel grins. He totally did, and he remembers every confused look on her face. The way she backed away from Stone. Epic.

“I still miss Stumpy,” he says. “I’ve got every pebble from him in a box under my bed, only I can’t figure out how to bring him back because I’m not good at magic like you guys.”

Stone’s still seething, but Cassandra puts a hand on Ezekiel’s shoulder. “I think he’s under a truth spell,” she says. “Ezekiel?”

“I asked Jenkins to help me put Stumpy back together, but he said that a gargoyle is a big responsibility for a guy like me.” Ezekiel feels tears welling up in his eyes. Normally he’d push them back, think about something cool like breaking into the Louvre to distract himself, only right now he’s feeling warm and fuzzy and like he just needs to let it all out. Let all the secrets come spilling out along with his tears. 

“There’s definitely something wrong,” Cassandra says. “What’s the last thing he touched?”

“That cup.” Stone’s voice is a growl. 

Cassandra reaches out for it, but stops herself and pulls the cataloguing information on the cup over to herself instead. “The Well of Secrets.”

Ezekiel leans back in his chair. “Doesn’t look like a well to me. Also, I told you guys I stole the Rosalind Diamond? I lied. Some blonde thief got there first. She was good. Maybe better than me.”

“He’s definitely under some sort of spell if he’s telling us that.” Stone starts frantically shoving books around on the table. “Well of Secrets, Well of Secrets — are you sure that’s the name, Cass?”

“Me being in love with Cindy wasn’t why her love spell didn’t work on me,” Ezekiel says. “She was nice enough and I liked her and all, but I wasn’t in love with someone from a reality television show. The real reason it didn’t work was — mmmmpgh mmmar narrrgh! mmmfgh!”

Cassandra steps back. “I’m sorry, Ezekiel. It’s for your own good.”

The cloth of the gag she’s used feels rough against his lips, and it’s stopped the flow of words, the flow of truth, which — “Mmmmpgh!” Ezekiel says.

And they leave him there to go get Jenkins.

Ezekiel keeps trying to tell the truth, against the cloth of Cassandra's gag. But the truth isn’t the same without someone there to witness it.

* * *

When Ezekiel wakes up, he’s on his bed, and Cassandra and Stone are sitting beside him.

“Hey,” Stone says. “How you doing?”

Ezekiel stretches, carefully. Four limbs. Not a were-jackal. He’s woken up in worse situations. 

“What happened?” he asks.

“You touched the wrong artifact,” Stone says. He smiles. “Maybe we should try giving Flynn that treatment. Might tell us what’s going on once in a while.”

“I don’t remember anything,” Ezekiel says, immediately. 

Because he does. He remembers all of it, but he’s — oh, bloody hell, he told them all about the Rosalind Diamond, didn’t he? And — 

“Of course you don’t,” Cassandra says. “It’s okay. Jenkins knocked you out before you told us anything too bad, and then we figured out the antidote.”

Stone clears his throat. “So, uh… you really don’t remember anything?”

“Not a thing,” Ezekiel says. He pushes himself up to a sitting position. “And I’d really rather go order a pizza than keep talking about this, if it’s all the same to you.”

“We have something for you,” Cassandra says. She reaches down and lifts something heavy. Something —

“Stumpy!” 

The gargoyle’s sitting there, on his bed, all in one piece, like he wasn’t ever hurt. 

“We didn’t realize how much he meant to you,” Cassandra said. “I’m really sorry we didn’t ask.”

“It’s really him?” Ezekiel studies the gargoyle. Cassandra and Stone aren’t the kind of people who’d go get a different gargoyle from Wexler and tell him it’s Stumpy. And besides, Ezekiel recognizes his gargoyle. The gentle expression in his stone eyes. The patch of lichen clinging to his ear. 

“Thank you, you guys,” Ezekiel says. Getting Stumpy back — it’s something he couldn’t have stolen for himself. 

He looks away and lets Stumpy come up to him, nestle in to his side. The gargoyle’s skin is rough and cool to the touch, just like it’s supposed to be. “I’m glad to have you back,” Ezekiel says.

“About that other thing,” Stone says.

Ezekiel freezes. “What other thing?” Cassandra got the gag in his mouth before he could —

“We’d sacrifice ourselves for you too, idiot,” Stone says.

Ezekiel looks down, and then looks over at Cassandra. She smiles at him. Bright smile. Suspiciously bright eyes.

“Hope you’re feeling better,” she says. She leans down to hug him before they go.

Ezekiel looks down at Stumpy, and then gets up from the bed and picks up his gargoyle. He doesn’t want pizza alone. He wants pizza with his team. And Stumpy.


End file.
